Senpai
by kisakiasuka
Summary: Él suspiró, y me hizo un leve pat pat-. ¡Akihito, te quiero!


"Kuriyama-san"

Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza. Estaba muy nerviosa. Hoy era mi primera cita con senpai, íbamos a ir al parque de atracciones. Estoy muy emocionada, pero voy tarde. Ahora mismo estoy corriendo para encontrarme con él. Finalmente, reuní todo el valor necesario para invitarle a una cita y, creo que finalmente podré confesarme una vez más y que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Quién sabe, puede que hasta consiga… Que me llame "Mirai".

Mis mejillas se encendieron, a la vez que me paré en seco y me miré en un espejo de un escaparate, ¡tenía el pelo hecho un desastre! Me coloqué mis gafas rojas para apreciar como mis moñitos caían y parecían dos bolas amorfas. Ese es mi castigo por correr.

Dejé el bolso en el suelo, entre mis piernas, y me miré nerviosa al espejo. Me deshice primero el moño derecho, y comencé a enrollarlo en mi dedo, para después volver a poner el lazo, y repetir lo mismo con el izquierdo. Sinceramente, me habían quedado mejor estos moños que los anteriores. Sonreí bastante contenta, colocándome ahora mi vestido.

El parque quedaba cerca, y solo iba unos 5 minutos tarde, así que decidí tomármelo un poco con calma a la vez que sacaba el móvil para enviarle un mensaje de texto a senpai.

"Llegaré tarde, senpai.

Llevo moños, y tacones, así que se me hace un poco difícil el correr.

Ya estoy casi llegando, prometo no tardar!

Mirai "

Sonreí, guardando el móvil en mi bolso y andando un poco más rápido que de costumbre. Mis piernas son pequeñas, así que debo dar muchos pasos si realmente quiero avanzar.

No tardé más de 10 minutos en llegar a la entrada del parque. Y ahí estaba senpai.

Llevaba un abrigo azul, y estaba mirando al móvil algo preocupado. Quizás había preparado algo y por mi culpa de llegar tarde había roto sus planes…

Corrí hacia él, chillando su nombre.

-¡Senpai!

Él se giró, e inmediatamente me sonrió con su cálida sonrisa de siempre. Siempre hacía que me transmitiese la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Me coloqué frente a él, arreglando un poco mis moños y cogiéndole de las manos algo nerviosa.

-S-siento haber tardado…

-No pasa nada, Kuriyama-san. Hoy estás preciosa.

Juraría que mis mejillas se pusieron al mismo nivel de rojo que mis gafas, así que decidí esconderme en la bufanda crema que traje.

Senpai no me soltó la mano, y así caminamos hasta la entrada del parque. Él pagó las entradas. Insistí en pagarlas yo, pero no me dejó. Dijo que a cambio yo pagaba la comida y lo que quisiésemos comer entre horas, pero sé que al final no me acabará dejando pagar nada.

Creo que senpai no me soltó la mano en ningún momento. Vi unas orejitas muy monas en una tienda y senpai se ofreció para comprármelas. Le dije que ya no era una niña, pero aun así me las compró. A cambio, él también se compró unas, y así íbamos los dos con ellas. Parecíamos una pareja como tal, a pesar de que no estábamos saliendo.

Me monté en la montaña rusa con senpai. Me quité las orejas porque no quería que se me cayesen. Senpai no lo hizo, pero no se cayeron, así que supongo que no pasa nada. Después fuimos a la zona de niños. Había un montón de cosas en las que no podía montarme por la altura, y eso que soy bajita…

Nos montamos en unas barcas que iban por una especie de jungla, llena de flores, agua y animales. Pensamos que era un buen sitio para relajarnos antes de ir a comer. Mientras íbamos en la barca, senpai me abrazó, rodeándome con su brazo, y me besó la cabeza. La levanté algo sorprendida, provocando que mi fría nariz rozase con la de senpai, y que mi sonrojo aumentase más.

Él no dijo nada, y simplemente me dio un beso de esquimal. Sonreí, cerrando los ojos y abrazando con fuerza a senpai. Él me devolvió el abrazo, volviendo a besarme la cabeza. Me separé un poco, mirando a senpai a los ojos. Estaba decidida a que ese día sería el día que marcaría un antes y un después en nuestra relación, y creo que debo ser yo quien de el primer paso…

-A-Akihito.

Los ojos de senpai se iluminaron, como si fuesen estrellas. Me quedé obnubilada mirándolos, y sentí como mis ojos se cerraban, quizás por puro instinto, para después sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de senpai juntarse con los míos.

Eso era un beso, el tan esperado beso que quería quizás desde que conocí a senpai, desde que me enamoré de él. Enamorarse es una palabra muy dura, al igual que el sentimiento. Cuando te enamoras de alguien, no lo eliges. Simplemente es un sentimiento que arrastras, hasta que se hace más grande y se comparte con la persona elegida, o lo abandonas mientras se rompe en mil cachitos. Para mi, se hacía cada vez más y más grande. No esperaba besar a senpai tan pronto, antes de comer, en una atracción, ¡quería que fuese en la noria! ¡Era el momento perfecto! La típica escena cliché de todos los shojos…

El beso fue tierno. Senpai movió los labios tiernamente, como si me fuese a romper en cualquier momento, pero yo no hice nada. Simplemente los dejé relajados, permitiendo que senpai pudiese besarme bien. Nos separamos al poco. Parecía que la atracción no importaba más, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedaba ya hasta bajarnos de la barca, pero lo que vi al abrir los ojos me sorprendió.

Senpai estaba avergonzado, mirando hacia la derecha sin ni siquiera intentar hacer contacto visual conmigo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su nariz arrugada. La barca se paró, y la chica que estaba en la atracción nos ofreció ayuda para salir de la barca.

Cuando salimos, ninguno de los dos habló. Senpai se atrevió a cogerme de la mano, y caminamos lentamente hacia el sitio en el cual habíamos acordado comer cuando pasamos por su lado. Él me preguntó que qué quería de comer, y yo respondí que una hamburguesa estaba bien. Me hizo pat pat antes de soltarme la mano, y me mandó a coger un sitio mientras esperaba a que él viniese con la comida.

Mientras estaba sola, pensé en aquel beso. Había sido tan… mágico. Me miré la mano. Ya no llevaba la venda, y ya apenas sangraba sin motivo. Ya aprendí a controlar la herida, y el anillo era más eficaz de alguna manera. Pero yo seguía manteniendo mis planes de declararme a senpai y besarle subidos en la noria, al atardecer, o ya de noche. El momento no importaba, pero quería asegurarme de que fuese lo último que hiciésemos en el día. Por eso, debía inventar temas de conversación durante la comida.

Senpai volvió. Había pedido un postre para ambos. Era una tarta de chocolate con forma de corazón, tenía tan buena pinta y le tenía tantas ganas, que creo que lo que tardé en comerme la hamburguesa fueron segundos. Senpai terminó un poco antes que yo, así que nos dispusimos a comer la tarta.

Y aquí viene el problema, "solo le dieron una cuchara". Senpai rió un poco.

-Kuriyama-san, solo me han dado una cuchara…

-¡N-No importa! Puedo comer después de que tu comas, senpai…

Parece que senpai forzó un poco el gesto. Quizás esperaba que lo volviese a llamar por su nombre, pero eso viene para luego.

-Bueno, y… ¿no te vale que te de yo mientras mastico?

Me sonrojé un poco, pero sonreí mientras asentía. Senpai me iba a dar de comer…

Abrí la boca para degustar por primera vez la tarta, sabía tan bien, y más cuando era senpai quien me estaba alimentando. Comentamos lo rica que estaba la tarta, y me dieron ganas de comentar que los labios de senpai sabían mejor…

No tardamos mucho en terminarla, y decidimos ir a la montaña rusa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque seguimos caminando de la mano.

Se hizo tarde, y finalmente llegó el atardecer. El parque cerraría en no mucho, así que pasé a dar comienzo a mi plan.

-¡S-senpai! ¡Quiero subir a la noria!

-¿E-Eh? Pero ya casi están cerrando, no sé si nos dejarán montar…

-…Qué desagradable-. Murmuré por lo bajo, pero senpai me oyó perfectamente y pude ver como una lagrimita imaginaria bajaba por su mejilla.

-Bueno, si quieres lo intentamos…

Asentí contenta, y nos pusimos a la cola de la noria. También había otras parejas, o quizás no eran pareja, pero estaban juntos como senpai y yo, así que por eso lo pensé. A pesar de que nos dijeron que no nos levantásemos, cuando ya teníamos una altura lo suficientemente alta para que la chica no nos regañase, me puse en pie y me puse a mirar por la ventanilla de la cabina.

El sol anaranjado brillaba con fuerza, así que tuve que ponerme una mano en la frente para poder mirar el mar que marcaba los límites del marque.

-¡Senpai! ¡Mira que bonito!

-…Casi tan bonito como tú… Mirai

Me sonrojé, apartando mi mirada de la ventana y mirando a senpai. Di un pequeño zapatazo en el suelo intentando hinchar las mejillas y parecer enfadada.

-¡Q-Que desagradable! No vale hacerlo antes que yo, senpai…

Él rió, y tiró de mi, sentándome en sus piernas y besándome las mejillas.

-Gracias por la cita de hoy, Mirai.

-Gr-gracias a ti, A…Akihito-senpai…

-¿Aun mantengo el senpai?

Asentí, un poco nerviosa, cogiendo la mano de senpai y llevándola a mis labios.

-Poco a poco lo quitaré.

Senpai rió, cogiéndome por las mejillas y mirándome a los ojos directamente. Me puse un poco nerviosa, así que me levanté y me senté a su lado, agachando la cabeza. Él suspiró, y me hizo un leve pat pat.

-¡Akihito, te quiero!

Me levanté, mirandole firmemente, y por el peso y la intensidad el movimiento, la cabina se movió un poco, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese encima de senpai.

-Yo también te quiero, Mirai-. Y entre risas, mientras me abrazaba, senpai me besó de nuevo.

Fue un beso más largo que el anterior. Durante el beso, nos colocamos bien, y logramos sentarnos. Acabé de nuevo en las piernas de senpai, pero esta vez estaba mirándole de frente, y el beso aún no se había cortado.

Senpai fue el que lo cortó, juntando su frente con la mía. Me quitó las gafas, supongo que para mirarme mejor a los ojos, pero me las puso no muchos segundos después.

-Es verdad, amo cuando estás usando gafas, Mirai.

Reí, abrazando a senpai.

-Qué desagradable…

* * *

¡Y aquí está! El fic de Akkey x Mirai que se supone que debía tener para el día 2 pero al final era para el 5 pero está aquí el 7 (?)

Y bueno espero que os haya gustado mucho! He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo. Son 1,771 palabras, y hay 46 senpai. (?) Me parecían muchos, pero visto así no hay tantos…

Bueno, dejadme reviews sobre qué os ha parecido y qué queréis ver en un futuro si vuelvo a hacer fics de estos dos!

 _-Kisaki._


End file.
